Heretofore, with respect to alkynyl pyridine-substituted amide compounds, for example, N-[[1-[3-chloro-5-(3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propynyl)pyridin-2-yl]cyclopropyl]methyl]-3-fluoropyridine-2-carboxamide, N-[[1-[3-chloro-5-(3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propynyl)pyridin-2-yl]cyclopropyl]methyl]-3-chloropyridine-2-carboxamide, N-[[1-[3-chloro-5-(3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propynyl)pyridin-2-yl]cyclopropyl]methyl]-3-methylpyridine-2-carboxamide and N-[[1-[3-chloro-5-(3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propynyl)pyridin-2-yl]cyclopropyl]methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine-2-carboxamide are known to show nematicidal activities (see Patent Document 1); N-[2-[5-(4-ethoxyphenylethynyl)pyridin-2-yl]ethyl] acetamide is known to have an acetyl CoA carboxylase inhibitory activity (see Patent Document 2); and as an intermediate for producing BACE-1 inhibitors, N-[1-(S)-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-[5-(3-fluorophenylethynyl)pyridin-2-yl]-2-(hydroxy)ethyl]-3-[N,N-di(normal propyl)carbamoyl]-5-methylbenzamide is known (see Patent Document 3).
Further with respect to pyridine-substituted amide compounds, for example, N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]ethyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)benzamide (see Patent Document 4), N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]ethyl]-3-difluoromethyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide (see Patent Document 5), N-[2-(3,5-dichloropyridin-2-yl)ethyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)benzamide (see Patent Document 6), N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]-1-methylethyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)benzamide (see Patent Document 7), N-[2-[3-chloro-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]butyl]-3-difluoromethyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide (see Patent Document 8), N-[2-(5-chloropyridin-2-yl)butyl]-3-difluoromethyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide (see Patent Document 9), N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]ethyl]-3-trifluoromethyl)pyrazine-2-carboxamide (see Patent Document 10), N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]-1-methylethyl]-N-cyclopropyl-3-difluoromethyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxathioamide (see Patent Document 11), N-[2-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-2-yl]-1-methylethyl]-N-cyclopropyl-3-difluoromethyl-5-fluoro-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide (see Patent Document 12), etc. are known to show bactericidal activities.
However, there has been no patent literature having a disclosure with respect to the alkynyl pyridine-substituted amide compounds of the present invention, and their usefulness as pesticides is not known.